


A day at the beach

by pairatime



Series: A Major, his boy and his pup [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Lorne has some down time so he takes his pup out to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> For lj's Bdsm_fandom Lottery Challenge June 2013: non-sexual animal play

“Fetch pup, find the stick,” Lorne called as the stick left his hand, sailing through the air toward the other end of the small beach he and his pup had found.

“Aroo,” the pup bayed before leaping and scrambling across the sand after the wooden toy.

Lorne let out a light chuckle as his pup waged his tail and held up his head in triumph once he had the stick before slowly trawling back.

“That’s a good pup, yes a very good pup,” Lorne said, scratching his pup behind the ears as he took the stick. “Yeah you’re a good boy, Argos,” the major assured his pup before throwing the stick again, “go get it pup.”

“Arf arf,” the pup called out, charging after the stick and reaching it quickly, only this time after doing his little victory pose the pup didn’t bring it right back, he just stood there.

“Argos? Come on back pup, bring it back,” Lorne called, waving for the pup to return to his side.

But Argos didn’t return to his Master’s side, he thrashed his head from side to side then sauntered toward the shaded area next to the Puddle Jumper where Lorne had set up their blanket and the rest of their supplies. 

The pup dropped the stick and then pawing at the cooler, looking toward Lorne.

“Need some more water pup? It is a little hot out here I guess,” Lorne conceded to his pup, joining him under the shade. Once there he pulled out a jug of water and a large shallow pan which he then filled with the water before taking a few swallows himself right from the jug. “What? You worried about getting my germs pup?” the Handler asked with a chuckle as his growled a bit at that last move.

The pup just shook his head and went back to drinking while Lorne rummaged through the cooler for one of the bags of chilled fruit he had brought from the Athosians village. 

Sitting next to his pup he rested his back against the jumper he pulled off a chuck of the fruit and pop it in his mouth before pulling off another chuck and holding it out for his pup. “Argos,” he called getting his pup’s attention.

“Bark, bark,” Argos barked snapping forward and grabbing the fruit, and the major’s fingers.

“Hey, watch it pup,” Lorne said frowning at his pup, “the fruit not me,” he ordered, pulling off another chuck of fruit, “Now sit.”

Argos wined and tried to get to his Owner’s hand.

“No, calm down, sit,” Lorne repeated, then repeated it twice more until his pup was finally sitting. “good pup,” he said, finally giving his pup the fruit.

The pup munched down on the fruit and then crawled forward and rested his forepaws and head on Lorne’s lap, looking up at the fruit traveling from bag in Lorne’s hand to his mouth.

“Yeah you can have some more,” Lorne said with s smile after chewing his mouthful, breaking off another piece and letting Argos eat it off his hand.

It wasn’t long before the two finished off the bag but still neither of them moved from their stop. Lorne relaxed and lazily ran his hand down the length of his pup from head to mid back and back again as they watched the sun slowly began to set.

“We should come back here with my paints and Cam, I’d love to paint to the two of you here…would you like that?” Lorne asked, never looking away from the crystal waters.

“Woof,” Argos said happily, snuggling deeper into his Owner’s lap.

Lorne just smiled.


End file.
